Lamia Vampire
Lamia Vampires are a simular species to vampires but are infact a seperit unrelated species. Like normal vampires they are supernatural, immortal creatures that require the consumption of blood to survive. They are closely related to witches. Physiology Vampires are said to be "inhumanely beautiful", as are other Night People. In anticipation of feeding, a vampire's eyes became more silver in color and their lips became redder as blood rushed to them. When killed, the vampire's body will collapse and "mummify"; their skin will turn yellowish and take on the texture of old leather, shrinking tightly over the bones in the process. Types Born lamia vampires possess all other lamia vampire characteristics, but they will age like humans, but can choose to halt this process at any point in they're life time. However, lamia who do so must exercise great care, as if they choose to resume aging, their body will quickly age the appropriate amount of years to their actual age. Made lamia vampires stop aging the day they turn but can still have children with other lamia vampires. They are created when a lamia vampire drinks a large amount of blood from a human or witch and feed their own blood to their victom, the process of changing is complex but quite simply the vampire blood kills off the rest of the mortal blood and starts to change the human or witch into a lamia vampire. No human above the age of 20 has ever survived the tranformation. History The progenitor of the vampire species was Maya, a former witch and the twin sister of Hellewise.Maya sought immortality and performed a spell that required drinking the blood of four babies to achieve this. She succeeded, but had to constantly drink blood to sustain herself; becoming the first made vampire and ancestress of the entire species. With an unknown man, Maya had a son, the first born lamia vampire, who fathered the Redfern line. However, because of Maya's ruthless ambitions and killing of innocent people, she and her son were driven from the witch tribe by Hellewise in the very first Night War, beginning the blood-feud between the vampires and witches that would last for centuries. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Vampires are immune to natural death and can only be killed with wood through the heart, fire or psychic attack. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans, easily bending metal objects out of shape. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than humans, capable of catching up to humans running at full speed without tiring themselves. *'Supernatural Agility:' Vampires have much more faster reflexes than humans and react much more quickly. *'Enhanced Senses:' Vampire senses are more acute than a human's and they are able to detect things indistinguishable with human senses. *'Enhanced Resilience:' Vampires are far more resistant to damage and pain than humans. Wood is the only thing capable of keeping a vampire from healing instantly. *'Enhanced Healing:' Vampires heal much faster than humans, to the point that an otherwise fatal injury is healed in a short space of time, unless the injury is inflicted by wood. *'Transformation:' Whenever vampires are angered or in anticipation of feeding, their canines sharpen, their eyes become more silver in color and their lips redden. *'Telepathy:' Vampires can broadcast and receive the thoughts of other beings. This power is particularly difficult to master. *'Mind Control:' Vampires can control and manipulate the minds of humans to their will. This power does not work on all humans and Night People are immune to it. They can also erase memories completely, even being able to eliminate days worth of mental impressions, provided the memories are not entangled with the memories of other events. *'Power:' The rise of the Old Powers granted lamia vampires an ability known as Power, the means to conduct psychic attack, which can be strong enough to kill, even being harmful to fellow vampires. Weaknesses *'Wood:' The lignin chemical in wood is the only thing capable of stopping lamia vampire cells from regenerating - thus wood through the heart is fatal to lamia vampires and will kill them. A wound in another vital organ using wood is also lethal. *'Fire:' Similar to normal vampires, fire is harmful to vampires and can kill them. *'Sunlight:' Sunlight inhibits lamia vampire powers but does not kill them. *'Blood Deprivation:' Lamia vampires need blood to sustain themselves. *'''Telepathic Attack: '''The ability known as Power has the strength to seriously injure and even kill other lamia vampires. Breeding When a lamia vampire breeds with humans or any other supernatural species, the result is always a pureblood lamia vampire, but hybrids with witches are possible. Lamia vampires are immune to the venom of normal vampires and the venom of werewolves. The only possible hybrid for lamia vampiress is that of them and witches. Category:Species